


Я надеялся, что ты вспомнишь

by SongDog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, The Alpha Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongDog/pseuds/SongDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз умен, он раз за разом срывает планы Альфа-стаи. Они наносят ответный удар – в самое уязвимое место –<br/>заставляют шерифа забыть, что у него есть сын.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я надеялся, что ты вспомнишь

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом. Ссылка на оригинал archiveofourown.org/works/892659?view_adult=tru...

\- Я не могу вернуться домой,- завершая объяснение, сказал Стайлз, и альфа постарался не заметить слез в глазах парня.

-Ты можешь остаться здесь,- понятливо предложил Дерек.

-Что, если я никогда не смогу вернуться домой?- спрашивает Стайлз, его вид «у меня все в порядке» расползается на глазах, - что, если он никогда не вспомнит, и - … 

\- Стайлз! - Дерек берет его за уже явно трясущиеся руки. - Мы исправим это.

\- А если у нас не получится?- опять начинает Стайлз, - он так и будет один, и…я тоже…

Дерек отрицательно качает головой, не замечая, что сильнее сжимает предплечья Стайлза, а тот и не думает отстраняться.

\- Ты не останешься один, Стайлз,- бормочет Дерек, не находя в себе сил оторваться от него и отпустить его руки.

Стайлз кивает, смигивает слезы и старается «держать лицо». 

\- И как мы это сделаем?- спрашивает он, блестя солеными дорожками на щеках. 

***

После многочасового блуждания в сети Стайлз, в конце концов, отрубается на диване, уткнувшись лицом в клавиатуру своего лэптопа. Дерек не будит его, лишь осторожно тянет из-под него лэптоп, и продолжает исследования с места, на котором прервался Стайлз. Он уже по колено в информации по фактам стирания памяти, когда Стайлз начинает ворочаться, морща во сне лицо. Он тихо стонет, сжимая кулаки, и в тот момент, когда Дерек откладывает лэптоп, чтобы потрясти его за плечо, Стайлз рывком просыпается с испуганным возгласом. У него расширены глаза и Дерек может расслышать произнесенное на выдохе тихое «папа».

\- Это был просто кошмар,- пытается успокоить его Дерек, он тянется обнять Стайлза, но не смеет прикоснуться.  
Стайлз согласно кивает, проводя ладонями по лицу, прежде чем кивок переходит в покачивание головой.

\- Нет, не кошмар,- шепчет он, садясь на диване.

\- Мы вернем твоего отца,- говорит Дерек, -поверь мне.  
Стайлз молчит, уставившись прямо перед собой, и Дерек убеждает себя, что не стоит обижаться.

\- Тебе надо хорошенько выспаться,- говорит Дерек, тянет Стайлза за руку с дивана и подталкивает к кровати, которая лишь немного дальше.

\- Нам нужно найти…, - протестует Стайлз, но позволяет Дереку вести его.

\- Я продолжу, - отвечает Дерек, заставляя мальчишку присесть на кровать.  
Едва Дерек отворачивается, Стайлз хватает его за запястье.

\- Тебе тоже нужно спать, - говорит он, его пальцы сжимаются сильнее.  
Дерек собирается возразить, но глаза Стайлза огромные и умоляющие, и при мысли, что от следующего кошмара Стайлз проснется в одиночестве, внутри все переворачивается. Он кивает и Стайлз подвигается на кровати, освобождая Дереку место.

\- Да,- говорит Стайлз, свернувшись калачиком лицом к Дереку.

\- Что «Да»,- спрашивает Дерек, может быть чуточку слишком близко от него.

\- Я верю тебе, - отвечает Стайлз и накрывает руку Дерека своей, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

***

Когда Дерек просыпается, оказывается, что он обнимает Стайлза. Тот уткнулся лицом в подушку, приоткрыл рот, дышит тихо и спокойно, согнутая в колене нога упирается Дереку в бедро.  
Дерек еще несколько секунд смотрит на спящего, замечая с облегчением, что им каким-то образом удалось провести эту ночь без кошмаров. Лицо Стайлза близко, и Дереку почти физически больно отстраниться, когда звонит телефон. Он аккуратно убирает руку с плеч Стайлза и выскальзывает из кровати, поднося к уху трубку.

\- Да, тихо говорит Дерек.

-Есть что-нибудь? - сразу же спрашивает Скотт.

\- Нет,- вздыхает Дерек, - Я надеялся, что у тебя.

\- До сих пор ничего,- отвечает Скотт, даже не пытаясь как-нибудь скрыть разочарование. -Я говорил с Дитоном, он обещал заняться этим.

\- Он сейчас занят Айзеком,- говорит Дерек, -у того что-то похожее.

\- Я не думаю, что это вариант,- отвечает Скотт.

\- Да…,- задумчиво тянет Дерек, когда внезапно за его спиной звучит голос.

\- Нашлось средство?- спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек оборачивается. Мальчишка сидит в кровати, глядя на него с надеждой, его волосы взлохмачены, а глаза все еще слегка затуманены сном.

-Мне жаль,- говорит Дерек, с сожалением покачивая головой.  
Стайлз падает обратно в подушку, прикрывая глаза рукой.

\- Позвони, когда у тебя будет что-нибудь,- рычит Дерек Скотту и отключается, прежде чем тот успевает ответить. 

\- Я должен был искать всю ночь,- говорит Стайлз, окончательно стряхивая с себя сон.

\- И это не принесло бы тебе ничего хорошего,- пытается спорить Дерек. - Прямой опасности нет. 

\- А вдруг, чем дольше он в таком состоянии, тем тяжелее все вернуть назад?- разочарованно отвечает Стайлз. -Что, если его память уходит дальше и дальше, и он уже никогда не вспомнит меня? Все, что мы делали вместе? Что он любит меня?!

\- Он вспомнит,- говорит Дерек, - он же твой отец.

\- Нет, теперь нет,- печально констатирует Стайлз, - он не знает, что он должен любить меня.  
Дерек на секунду закрывает глаза. 

\- Мы найдем способ,- он обещает, наконец, -вот увидишь. Для него будет немыслимым не любить тебя.

-О да,- грустно фыркает Стайлз, - Я ведь такой невероятно милый, правда?  
Дерек сжимает челюсти и очень осторожно выбирает слова.

\- Твой отец любит тебя не за что-то, Стайлз. Он любит тебя, потому, что ты – это ты. И эта любовь может быть заперта сейчас где-то внутри него, но она никуда не делась. И мы поможем ей освободиться.  
Стайлз быстро моргает, кивает, сжимает губы и избегает взгляда Дерека.

\- Мы сделали это с Айзеком,- начинает Дерек, но Стайлз мгновенно прерывает его. 

\- Питер не будет даже приближаться к моему отцу!- в панике говорит он, его голос «дает петуха».

\- Конечно нет,- заверяет его Дерек, успокаивающе гладя по плечу. -Но, может, с Дитоном…

\- Мы не делаем с ним это или,- чеканит с нажимом Стайлз, - не заталкиваем в ванну со льдом. Вдруг это может быть опасно…

\- Мы не будем делать ничего, что могло бы ему повредить,- говорит Дерек, сжимая плечо парня.

\- Если есть хоть какой-то риск…- отвечает Стайлз. - Если ему будет что-то угрожать…тогда…пусть лучше все остается как есть.

***

По пути к Дилану они останавливаются на заправке, и Стайлз исчезает в магазинчике, чтобы прихватить что-нибудь из еды – Дерек не ждал гостей в своем лофте – пока тот занят с машиной. Лишь закончив, Дерек замечает припаркованный полицейский кар, и спешит вслед за Стайлзом.

\- Ты будешь пончик или рогалик?- спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек подходит к нему, заглядывая через плечо. 

\- Стайлз…,- предупреждающе произносит Дерек.

\- Если честно, я предпочел бы оладьи,- продолжает Стайлз, - но с тем, что было у тебя в шкафу, об этом и речи быть не может, и я сомневаюсь, что Дитон за-… Он говорит, поворачиваясь, и сталкивается лицом к лицу с шерифом, у того в руках коробка пончиков. Заметив Стайлза, шериф останавливается и осторожно его приветствует. Стайлз застывает.

\- Ты тот вчерашний мальчик,- говорит шериф, и это не совсем вопрос.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, который окаменел, уставившись на человека, не узнававшего его.

\- Тебе получше?- спрашивает шериф, слегка нахмурившись. Все дело в интонациях его голоса, он вежливый и немного официальный, ничем не напоминающий голос человека, разговаривающего с сыном. -Ты вчера слегка… ошибся?  
Стайлз молчит, Дерек делает шаг вплотную и предупреждающе кладет руку ему на шею под затылок.  
Парень смаргивает, кивает и прокашливается, прежде чем выдавить из себя короткое и ломкое, - да я в порядке. Я…

\- У нас все в порядке,- говорит Дерек, растягивая губы в улыбку, когда видит, как Стайлз путается в словах, и слегка сжимает пальцы, пытаясь поддержать. 

-Да,- послушно повторяет за ним Стайлз, коротко глянув на Дерека, прежде чем послать шерифу улыбку, от которой у Дерека едва не разбивается сердце. - Я вел себя немного…глупо. 

Шериф смотрит на них странно, как будто уличая обоих в очевидной лжи. Он по-прежнему держит в руке коробку с пончиками - несомненное доказательство – у него нет сына, запрещающего ему питаться подобными вещами.

\- Иногда он не знает, когда стоит закончить,- шепчет Дерек так шутливо, как только получается. 

\- Что ж, если все в порядке,- произносит шериф, на его лице прохладная предупредительная улыбка, глаза перебегают со Стайлза на Дерека.  
\- Присмотри за ним, сынок,- кивает он Дереку, проходя мимо.  
Последние слова звенят у Дерека в ушах, он чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит под его рукой.

\- Стайлз…,- начинает Дерек, но лицо у того все такое же бледное, он тупо пялится на место, где только что стоял его отец.

\- Меня сейчас вырвет,- отмирает Стайлз, и, опережая Дерека, выскакивает из магазина.

Позабыв о завтраке, Дерек бросается за ним. Стайлз стоит, прижавшись к боковой стене магазина, с противоположной стороны от полицейской машины. Он тяжело дышит, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Дерек знает, что любые слова сейчас бесполезны, он прислоняется к стене рядом со Стайлзом и просто ждет.

***  
Проходит два дня, шериф все еще не помнит. Стайлз по-прежнему живет у Дерека, и тот старается не слышать пререкания Стайлза и МакКолла на тему «почему бы Стайлзу не пожить у Скотта». Дерек старается удержаться от самодовольной победной ухмылки в адрес последнего. Хотя бы потому, что особо нечему радоваться, с каждым днем Стайлз становится более несчастным.

\- Гребаная Альфа-стая,- ворчит Стайлз, захлопывая книгу и швыряя ее через всю комнату.  
Она приземляется с глухим стуком, срикошетив от стены. Это старая книга, она трескается по переплету, и несколько страниц, заботливо вложенных внутрь, падают и веером рассыпаются по полу.

\- Черт возьми, Стайлз,- вздыхает Дерек, подбирая листы и пытаясь привести книгу в первоначальный вид.  
Стайлз бросает на него взгляд, но не извиняется. 

\- Послушай, я знаю, что ты расстроен, но -,- пытается Дерек.

\- Я не могу вернуть свою жизнь, Дерек! - срывается Стайлз, вскакивая с дивана и топая ногой.

\- Думаю, мне известно кое-что на этот счет,- сухо замечает Дерек, со стуком кидая книгу на журнальный стол.

\- Мне от этого должно стать лучше? - фыркает Стайлз, и Дерек знает, что тому плохо, что на грани.  
Дерек просто хмурится, поворачиваясь, чтобы пройти в кухню.

\- И это все? - зло спрашивает Стайлз. - Просто уходишь? Никаких душеспасительных отповедей?  
Дерек четко понимает, когда кто-нибудь пытается нарваться. Стайлз бы чувствовал себя сейчас намного лучше, если бы мог ударить кого-нибудь, причинить боль, получить в ответ. О, Дерек знает все об управлении гневом, но он не может использовать это сейчас, в случае со Стайлзом.

\- А знаешь что, Дере- ? - начинает Стайлз, но Дерек поворачивается к двери, по лофту разносится рык. Дверь распахивается, и «клик-клик» белой Дюкалионовой трости звучит в комнате.

\- Мое, мое,- его голос дразнит, Дерек перемещается, становясь между ним и Стайлзом. - Судя по голосу кое-кто не слишком счастлив с тобой, Дерек.  
Эннис бросается вправо и вперед от Дюкалиона, и Дерек отводит руку, выпуская когти.

\- Ты! Это ты сделал! - выкрикивает Стайлз, и пытается броситься на Дюкалиона, чтобы – чтобы что? Дерек не видит вариантов, и, выбрасывая руку, отталкивает парня назад.  
А затем ему в шею вонзаются когти, он чувствует удар по голове, падает перед Стайлзом, и все погружается в темноту. 

***  
«Дерек! Дерек!!!»  
Голос полон ужаса и отчаяния, и, когда у Дерека получается открыть глаза, он видит склонившегося над ним Стайлза.

\- Что…? - пытается сказать Дерек, крепко зажмурившись, пытаясь встать.  
Стайлз подхватывает его под локоть, помогая подняться. - Дерек?

\- Что произошло? Где…? - начинает вновь Дерек, оглядывая комнату в поисках следов Альф. 

\- О мой Бог! - выдает Стайлз, пятясь назад и глядя на Дерека огромными глазами. - О мой Бог! Этого не может…нет….  
Его сердцебиение зашкаливает, он задыхается.

\- Этого не может случиться…,- шепчет Стайлз, сжимаясь в клубок на полу.

\- Стайлз, что ты…? - говорит, садясь, Дерек, и глаза Стайлза становятся еще больше, хотя это кажется невозможным.

\- Ты меня помнишь? - спрашивает Стайлз дрожащим голосом, и до Дерека доходит, что именно мальчишка себе вообразил.

\- Ты думал, они заставили меня забыть тебя? - отвечает Дерек, ошеломленный реакцией Стайлза.  
Стайлз молча кивает, и, быстрее чем Дерек успевает заметить, обнимает за шею, притягивая ближе. Руки Дерека ложатся Стайлзу на спину.

\- Я тебя помню,- выдыхает Дерек ему в волосы, и губы Стайлза прижимаются к его губам.  
Поцелуй неистовый, жадный, Стайлз задыхается и отрывается от губ Дерека, и совсем не помнит, как оказался у Дерека на коленях. И Дерек снова целует его, потому что не может перестать. Потому, что он хочет этого, потому, что Стайлзу это необходимо.

\- Стайлз,- Дерек замолкает, накрывая рукой впадинку в основании затылка и притягивая его ближе, как тот просил, - Что случилось? Дюкалион…?  
Стайлз тяжело дышит и наклоняет голову, утыкаясь лбом Дереку в подбородок.

\- Он ушел,- просто говорит Стайлз, чуть сильнее вжимаясь в Дерека.

\- Ушел? - переспрашивает Дерек недоверчиво, - Просто ушел?  
Стайлз кивает Дереку в подбородок, прячет лицо ему в ямку между шеей и плечом и вздыхает. 

\- Стайлз…,- говорит Дерек, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы Стайлз мог поднять голову и посмотреть одним глазом.

\- Он сказал, что может добраться до любого из нас, если захочет,- тихо отвечает Стайлз, он бледнеет. 

\- Да, хотел показать свою силу,- соглашается Дерек, слегка сжимая пальцами его шею.  
Стайлз кивает, вновь опуская голову.

\- Давай,- Дерек поднимается с пола и тянет Стайлза за руку.

\- Что ты собрался делать? - спрашивает Стайлз, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, когда они оба уже на ногах.

\- Мы едем к Дитону, - приняв решение, отвечает Дерек, - у него было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться. Пора, наконец, что-нибудь делать. Позвони Скотту, пусть привезет Айзека.

\- О-кей…, - кивает Стайлз, доставая телефон.  
Дерек сгребает ключи от машины и от лофта, когда Стайлз ловит его за руку. Дерек оборачивается к нему, телефон у того в руке, но вызова нет. 

\- Что? - спрашивает Дерек, облизывая верхнюю губу и ощущая вкус Стайлза.

\- Ничего,- отвечает Стайлз и покачивает головой. -Дюкалион еще не видел твоей силы,- добавляет он со слабой улыбкой, и Дерек готов поспорить, что Стайлз не это хотел сказать.  
Уголки губ Дерека дергаются вверх, он берет на секунду руку Стайлза в свою и сжимает.

***

\- У нас нет ничего определенного…,- начинает Дитон, и Дерек зло тянет воздух сквозь зубы, прежде чем Дитон заканчивает фразу. 

\- Тогда давайте мне что-нибудь неопределенное! - говорит раздраженно Дерек, - дайте что угодно.  
Дитон на секунду открывает рот, затем резко выдыхает.

\- У вас что-то есть,- заключает Стайлз, внимательно глядя на него.

\- Я не уверен,- подчеркивает Дитон.

\- И что это? - спрашивает Скотт, и глаза всех прикованы к Дитону.

\- Убить того, кто забрал воспоминания,- отвечает Дитон, и комната погружается в молчание.  
Дереку хочется дать самому себе пинка за то, что он сам не подумал об этом раньше. 

\- И это все? - спрашивает Айзек.

-И это все? - зло повторяет Стайлз, - ты, наверное, пропустил ту часть истории, где Дерек валялся без сознания? 

\- Этого больше не произойдет, я был…,- начинает Дерек, Дитон повышает голос, - Но я полностью не уверен, что это поможет!

\- Что случится, если нет? - спрашивает Скотт.

\- Дюкалион будет мертв, я не вижу проблемы, - Дерек невозмутим.

\- Кроме одной - если это не сработает, мы можем потерять единственного чувака, который может все исправить,- говорит Стайлз.  
Дитон делает жест всей рукой в сторону Стайлза, как будто говорит "ты сказал".  
Дерек делает шаг к Стайлзу: - Он никогда не сделает этого. Даже если он будет жить, он не согласится.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать…, - отвечает Стайлз с отчаянием в голосе. 

\- Стайлз…, - Дерек, печально качает головой.

\- Я могу никогда не вернуть моего отца…,- говорит Стайлз, его глаза подозрительно блестят.

\- Мы его вернем,- упорствует Дерек, - если не сработает это, мы не перестанем искать другой способ…

\- За исключением того, что убить могут тебя! - вскричал Стайлз, - он мог убить тебя раньше, он сильнее, Дерек, и…

\- Нет, не сильнее,- не дрогнув говорит Дерек, - ты бросился на него, Стайлз. Я был вынужден… 

\- Я отвлек тебя? - хмурится Стайлз, и Дереку не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Скотт и Айзек слушают во все уши, но сейчас ему плевать.

\- Именно так,- припечатывает Дерек, - и, чтобы этого больше не случилось, ты с нами не идешь. 

***

Дерек старается как можно быстрее убраться со стоянки, чтобы Стайлз не увязался следом. 

\- Дерек Хейл, ты придурок, если думаешь, что я позволю тебе сделать это в одиночку! - орет Стайлз.

\- Ты не можешь мне позволять или нет,- отвечает Дерек сквозь сжатые зубы, - это не твой бой.

\- Гребаный способ пошутить, Дерек? - недоверчиво уточняет Стайлз. - Это не твой отец на прицеле!

\- Они нацелились не на твоего отца, Стайлз. Это я, - говорит Дерек, - все это из-за меня. Они хотят изолировать меня, они пытаются добраться до меня. И я намерен с этим разобраться.

\- Оставляя себя в одиночестве? - говорит Стайлз, сдерживаясь.  
Дерек просто скрещивает руки на груди и вздыхает. 

\- Не говоря о том, что я даже не хочу, чтобы ты убил Дюкалиона,- Стайлз в отчаянии повышает голос.

\- Это наш единственный способ,- пытается уговорить его Дерек

\- Это только вероятность, в которой мы не до конца уверены,- спорит Стайлз, - а если он мертв – то он мертв. Мы не можем все возвращаться с того света, как твой дядя, о-кей? 

\- Стайлз…,- вздыхает Дерек, он хотел не видеть отчаяние на лице Стайлза.

\- Ты же в любом случае собираешься сделать это,- тихо говорит Стайлз, сдаваясь.

\- Не только меня он мог уже убить, если бы захотел, Стайлз,- мягко замечает Дерек, надеясь, что тот поймет.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, и на секундукажется, что он собирается продолжать спорить. Дерек знает - Стайлз не в восторге от этого, но другого пути предотвратить следующие человеческие жертвы Дерек не видит. Он должен защитить Стайлза. 

\- Доверься мне, - Дерек говорит это так мягко и тихо, что сомневается, слышит ли Стайлз.  
До тех пор, пока тот не сглатывает тяжело, а его голос не падает до шепота, - Это удар ниже пояса, Дерек.  
Альфа кивает, зная это, зная, как много он просит у Стайлза. Зная, что существует угроза ошибки и последующего отчаяния Стайлза. Дерек подходит, притягивает ближе к себе, и коротко поцелует, прежде чем отстраниться и уйти. 

***

Дерек, безусловно, не удивлен – и, возможно, даже немного благодарен – когда Скотт, Айзек, Бойд, и даже Питер и не думают отказываться от этой финальной битвы.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что Стайлз позволит сделать тебе это в одиночку? - вскидывает на него бровь Скотт. 

\- О, ну, разумеется, нет,- говорит Дерек, и легкая улыбка трогает его губы.

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, какая чертовщина между вами творится,- заявляет Скотт глухим голосом.

\- Это будет зависеть от результата, - задумчиво отвечает Дерек, глядя на здание перед ними.

\- Давайте, вернем ему папу,- бросает в пространство Скотт и идет вперед, остальные следуют за ним.

***

Жгучая боль от рваных борозд от когтей отступает, когда он видит, как Питер и Скотт швыряют Кали на пол. Питер сжимает руки на ее горле, а Скотт навалился на ноги, обездвиживая.  
Эннис умер первым. Это было неожиданно легко, хватило одного фирменного разрывающего горло удара Дерека, чтобы пришлый осел безжизненной массой на пол. Как только их появление было обнаружено, казалось, весь ад вырвался на свободу.  
Дерек лишь смутно осознавал, как Бойд и Айзек пытаются пересилить близнецов, теперь слившихся в одного. Он полностью сосредоточился на Дюкалионе.

\- Довольно смелый шаг, Дерек, - говорит глава стаи альф.

\- Ты не оставил мне выбора,- отвечает Дерек, пытаясь достать его.

\- Но ты все еще жив, не так ли? - замечает Дюкалион, слегка наклонив голову.

\- Ты должен вернуть шерифу воспоминания,- говорит Дерек.

\- Должен? - переспрашивает Дюкалион, он определенно ухмыляется сейчас, и Дерек практически готов содрать глумливую улыбку с его с лица вместе с кожей.  
Он наносит удар с правой руки и промахивается, Дюкалион подныривает под нее – как это может проделать слепой, находится за пределами понимания - но Дерек мгновенно достает его пинком по голени, это приносит результат. Дюкалион слегка спотыкается, Дерек пользуется этим, чтобы когтями ударить прямо в лицо. Вой, рычание, Дереку достается в ответ. Они дерутся, наконец, Дерек подминает Дюкалиона под себя и заносит руку, чтобы разорвать ему горло. 

\- Говори, как вернуть шерифу воспоминания! - кричит Скотт, и Дерек медлит, готовый продолжить в любой момент.  
Даже сейчас Дюкалион продолжает смеяться – громкий пустой смех, вызывающий в комнате эхо. 

\- Мы убьём ее, если не скажешь,- угрожает Скотт; Питер, все также сжимающий руками горло Кали, выражает крайнюю степень нетерпения сделать это. Где-то в углу комнаты Бойд и Айзек с близнецами достигли некоего подобия ничьей. Они по-прежнему кружат вокруг друг друга, выжидают, готовые к прыжку. 

\- Сделай это, и мы не перережем твою стаю,- говорит Дерек, его глаза не отрываются от Дюкалиона, а откуда-то сзади слышен хрип Кали.

\- А почему ты думаешь, что меня это заботит? - интересуется Дюкалион, ерзая под захватом Дерека.

\- Потому, что иначе он просто убьёт тебя! - Новый голос звучит в комнате, и Дерек даже не удивлен тому, что Стайлз таки последовал за ними.

\- Стайлз! - зовет Скотт и Кали рычит, но Питер просто припечатывает ее голову к бетону.

\- Почему он тогда этого уже не сделал? - спрашивает Дюкалион, но вопрос адресован Дереку, а не Стайлзу.

\- Скажи мне, как вернуть отца,- формулирует Стайлз коротко и жестко, оставаясь, к облегчению Дерека, на безопасном расстоянии.

\- Дерек должен войти в мою стаю,- требует Дюкалион. Прежде, чем Дерек успевает ответить, Стайлз отчеканивает, - Этого никогда не будет!

\- Нет Дерека - нет больше папы Стилински,- заключает Дюкалион.  
Рука Дерека опускается Дюкалиону на горло, пальцы сжимаются сильнее, пытаясь раздавить плоть, когти пропарывают кожу.  
В следующую секунду монстр-близнец ревет и бросается на Айзека, Бойд прыгает чудовищу на спину. Кали начинает вырываться из захватов Скотта и Питера, а Дюкалион снова резко и неприятно смеется. 

\- Я доверяю тебе,- говорит Стайлз, достаточно громко, чтобы Дерек его услышал. И, хотя Дерек знает, что в случае неудачи Стайлз его не простит, он разрывает Дюкалиону горло одним плавным движением, кровь разлетается веером.  
Кали дико воет и бьется в удерживающих ее захватах, Бойду и Айзеку удается отшвырнуть от себя монстра-близнеца. В умирающем Дюкалионе как будто происходит скачок напряжения, передающийся Дереку. Он может только надеяться, что все это того стоит. Дерек поднимается на ноги, оставляя мертвое тело на месте, и подходит к Кали. Кладет окровавленную руку ей на лицо, и говорит низким и тяжелым голосом, - Все кончено. Вы уходите и никогда не возвращаетесь. Или с вами будет то же, что и с ним.  
Кали и близнецам – их опять двое – хватает пяти минут, чтобы исчезнуть, поджав воображаемые хвосты.

***

\- Стайлз! - зовет Дерек, бросаясь за ним к джипу.

\- Я должен проверить, как отец,- кричит в ответ тот, нашаривая в кармане ключи.

\- Давай я поведу,- говорит Дерек, вытирая с рук кровь – лучшее, что он может сделать - прежде чем мягко забрать у Стайлза ключи.  
Они просто едут, пока Стайлз не начинает бурчать, - ты не можешь показаться ему в таком виде, ты весь в крови.

\- Я останусь в машине, - отвечает Дерек, меж тем они уже на нужной улице, - я буду держаться на расстоянии.  
Стайлз просто кивает, но Дерек слышит, как срывается его сердце при виде родного дома и шерифа, выходящего из полицейской машины. Едва джип останавливается на подъездной дорожке, Стайлз выскакивает наружу, крича «папа!» и подбегает к нему. 

\- Ты не дома? - немедленно отзывается шериф, - Стайлз, ты хоть представляешь, который сейчас час?  
Дерек закрывает глаза и выдыхает, кажется, он вовсе не дышал с момента, когда Стайлз выскочил из машины. Тот обнимает отца за шею и прижимается к нему.

\- Стайлз? - вопросительно произносит шериф, обеспокоенный и смущенный, но Дереку видно, как его руки все равно ложатся на спину сына. - Ты в порядке?  
Стайлз кивает в отцовскую шею, бормоча, - Да, папа. Да.

\- Иногда ты пугаешь меня, сын,- фыркает шериф, поглаживая Стайлза по спине. 

У Стайлза вырывается истеричный смешок, он отвечает, - Ты тоже. 

Шериф слегка качает головой, и Стайлз выпутывается из объятий, повисая на руке отца. На его лице абсолютно счастливая солнечная улыбка, и Дерек бесшумно выскальзывает с водительского сидения джипа. Он закрывает дверь с легким хлопком и уходит вниз по улице, пока Стайлз идет вместе с отцом к дому.  
Поворачивая на соседнюю улицу, Дерек все еще слышит сердцебиение Стайлза.

***

\- Спишь? - спрашивает Стайлз почти робко, когда Дерек поворачивается в кровати лицом к двери и смотрит, как тот заходит в комнату.

\- У меня был насыщенный вечер,- отвечает Дерек, и взгляд Стайлза останавливается на шрамах на теле, не успевших до конца регенерировать. 

\- У тебя была целая ночь,- неуклюже замечает Стайлз.

\- Я ждал, пока не увидел…,- говорит Дерек, заставляя себя подняться, и спускает ноги с кровати. - Пока я не удостоверился, что он вспомнил.

\- Все выглядело так, как будто последних дней просто не было. Как будто он не помнил того, что не помнил меня, это было…,- говорит Стайлз.

\- Может, это и к лучшему? - спрашивает Дерек, ободряюще улыбаясь. 

\- Да,- Стайлз улыбается в ответ, - хотя, я, наверное, выглядел идиотом в его глазах. Когда внезапно набросился на него в тот вечер.

\- Сыну не нужна причина, чтобы обнять своего отца в любое время,- говорит Дерек, и Стайлз кивает. 

\- Послушай, Дерек…То, что ты сделал…, - сбивается и замолкает Стайлз. 

\- Я не видел другого варианта, - начинает Дерек, и Стайлз, наконец, подходит к нему, заставляя прерваться. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - говорит он, продолжая стоять напротив Дерека, который все еще сидит на краю кровати. - Я хотел сказать…Я…Спасибо тебе.

Дерек кивает, протягивает руки, кладет их Стайлзу на бедра и притягивает того ближе, - Если бы это не сработало…

\- Ты все равно не был бы ни в чем виноват,- отвечает Стайлз, и его пальцы перебирают черные непослушные волосы Дерека, и Дереку хорошо.

\- Просто так ты не мог уступить мне,- ворчливо замечает Дерек, мысленно возвращаясь к попыткам договориться с Дюкалионом, прежде чем тот умер. Прежде чем он его убил.

\- Это был не вариант,- Стайлз мотает головой и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дерека. - И ты это знал.  
Дерек настаивает на еще одном поцелуе, прежде чем сказать: "Я доверял тебе", и утянуть Стайлза себе на колени.


End file.
